


The Tale of Pink and White Diamond

by Fandomlover18



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: When a new diamond emerge from the ground, we're expecting a might Gem, but instead when get a little pink ball of compassion, childish wonders AND temper tantrums. sit back as we explore the world of Pink diamond and the relation she has for gem society and her abusive relationship with the first Diamond.





	1. Prologue

_My people, my colonies, my Homeworld. I was the first of my kind, Born by the shiniest star in the galaxy. I’m flawless, elegant, calm and distend from any problem or feelings.  I practiced myself to control my very being, to unlock my full potential. I learned new abilities everyday and has gotten better as years fly._ **_It's in that moment...I wanted to expand on my perfection._ **

_Traveling to every planet, I learned about the different species and how they would function in  society. They each have their own rulers, a smooth and strict system of power and authority, whoever opposes/tasked, is given a punishment/reward. There the same race but have different features and skills and they work for and admire them. It's there were begin to create a new alien revolution, being more superior than other life forms but not above me. This creatures were called Gems. And i will be their God/Queen_

_As I wanted my empire to be the way i wanted: powerful, life-like, disopenided, ageless, i used a deserted planet as my kindergarten. Their gem types and abilities differs from mines, but perfect form the jobs their permaturly design for. Observing their used of abilities, the task they perform and the number of gems made over light years, i have them rack from higher class to lower class._

_As we colonies, we drinted the life off of planets, stripping it apart. The empire almost fall apart and lost some gems and kindergardens, but i was able to keep it from crumbling any further with my powers. Seeing this destruction and decrease in producing, i decided to used pre-existing planets in this galaxy. Despite what it progress result it,_ **_it woulded even matter in the long term, they are bold to expire, one way or another._ **

_Thou that not to say i did this all alone, i need more help with expand the empire and maintaining the homeworlds. the new diamonds, Yellow and Blue parallel one another and express signs of weakness. Yellows works on technology and military but is brash and quiet violence. Blue does diplomatic but is also merciful and easily emotional. While they aren’t like me, They do respect the rules and are great leaders to their own colonies and gems._ **_But who knows if  a gems made so different that they would break the rules, express feelings or abandon their purpose. No, they would never do that...unless they want to deal with me._ **


	2. New Runt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon #2: Pink's the first defected gem ever created

_A few eons ago…_

In a kindergarten on a pink planet, Yellow, Blue Diamond and their pearls awaits for the arrival of a new diamond, Pink Diamond. Because the empire been growth, white diamond decided to add another addition to the authority. However since the embedding of the gem, she’s been taking a longer time to come out than expected.

Blue send two periods kindergarteners to expect the hole for concern as Yellow begins to goran in impatience “Ahh, its been a few years now and she still hasn't emerge yet.”

Blue in her coat over her head put her hand on yellow elbow in reassure “Be patient yellow, this things take time.”

“She’s not just a regular gem blue, She’s a DIAMOND. We’re expected to come out perfect and ready to do our duty colonizing planets.”

“Well then she must be taking her time to surprise us as prepected.” Blue look over to the peridots. “Peridots Facet-8 Cut-7FH and 9QI, what’s the current status of the diamonds kindergarten.”

7FH respond with pride “Our Diamonds, As expected the area you chosen to make our new leader is riched with the finest organized life form, fitting form the purest being in the cosmos.”

Yellow “We’re aware of that Peridot, get to the point please

9QI continues “Of course like what you stated, she seems to be taking ALONG time to come out. We can’t determined for how long thou.”

Yellow Diamond is not interested to hear that “Great so not only is this diamond a slow emerger but because of the incompetence of these gems we don't even know when they’ll come out. White gonna have of fit, when we tell her the bad news.”

“Well it wouldn’t be the first a diamond emerges later than there usual time.” Blue shrug at that claim “I came out a 3 years later than my time.”

“Yes and you came out just fine…Well mostly”

Yellow pearl lets out a giggle before maintaining her composure, Blue just rolls her eyes“Oh yellow”

9QI specks up nervously “W-Well there is o-o-one problem my diamonds...She-”

Before 9QI could tell them about Pink, the all-powerful White diamond and her pearl calls out form the distance  “Blue, Yellow how’s everything going with everyone's diamond.”

The atmosphere becomes silence and scary as she comes close to the area. Her pearl levitates to the others, fightering them while White stands by yellow and blue. When she looks at it, she specks intimidate “Oh my she hasn't come out yet, poor thing must be nervous to see the world.”

Yellow clears throats and proudly spoke “Yes like i told blue, it's taking its time.” blue gave her a cold glare of disbelief

“Don’t be hard on her yellow, soem came out too late while others come out too early. But you stars always come out correctly, So there’s not reason to fuss. **Or** **Do we even have a problem with it? they'll come sooner or later** ”

Everything went silent for a moment. Yellow and blue nob their head in agreement. Peridot 9QI tried to tell them the truth but then… “Our diamonds, pink diamond is emerging as we speck.”

white , yellow and blue turned around and look closer. 

Blue cover her mouth “Oh my.” 

“See i told you they’ll come out sooner.”

 

The kindergarden begins to crack a hole in the ground, as a gem emgregs for the ground.  what came out shocked everybody, the most powerful being in gem society looks smaller than an actual diamond but still taller that gems like the pearls and peridots. she pink all around obviously and has a gemstone like whites(just rotated horizontally). but her demand and appears is odd. she is cheerful, child-like and full of emotions. the first thing she did and said to them was.

"Ooooooh, giant women hi there." she runs to blue in a big hug, not enough to suffocate her(because her size) but enough for blue to feel.

yellow diamonds starts to panic looking back and forth "who, what where how, she, looks like...tiny"

"Yeah and you guys looks huge."

"That's not the point, you're AREN'T suppose to look like that." yellow then realize the peridots trying to escape until she stops them, angrily asking "Do you two know about this."

Peridot 7FH pushes 9QI towards her as she replies "t-t-that what we've been trying to say...My diamond. this gem there seems to be a defect in their formation. yes there was rich resources to work on her, but she didn't seem to absorb all of it. so she did not form as you would expected. She's...defected."

Everyone was surprise by this reavelation, except pink who is confused but what is happening and why its that bad, white whos in a train of thought after seeing pink and Yellow who waiting several eons for this new diamond who came out a runt and the peridot nelience of saying this little fact earlier. She stares at 9QI in a fuel of rage.

"N-n-now my diamond, i'm sorry we didn't tell you this. i wasn't trying to upset you...I-i-i...PLEASE DON'T SHATTER ME!"

Using her index figure, she poofs her. leaving only her gemstone

"9QI"

Later Yellow electrocute 7FH to none but a gem.

Pink diamond stands in protest "Hey that was very nice, why you did that to them for."

Yellow just looks at her pouty face and held her head with her hand "I don't believe this."

Blue jokes "Well to be fair, she DID surprise us."

Pink giggles "and it looks like i got everyone on their toes. She looks Shocked."

Blues and pink laughs as yellows get irritated "this is serious, you're not suppose to BE... _this._ "

Pink looks confused "what's wrong with this."

Blues kneels and picks her up to brought her closer. "Well Little Pink, You're a diamond. like me yellow and white. and as diamonds, we control the Gem Matriarch we colonies plants to make gems armies and expand or homeworld. we're basically superior to lower gems and other forces."

Pink looks exstated and gasped "I'm one of you."

Blue nod 'yes' and pink jump up exciting and runs to the other pearls "Greetings fellow gems. I'm your Diamond."

the pearls saluted "My Diamond"

"Aww come on, you don't need to do that. just speak to me normally."

yellow pearl saids "well incase you didn't know, that not how it works here. we need to be formal"

"but i just want to get to know you guys, i'm new to this."

 

Pink and the pearls interact(or argued) as yellow and blue discuss the concern. "blue we can keep her like this." she point at pink "look at deformed and paticted she looks. she doesn't even act like any of us."

"now yellow, be nice. She fresh and new to this."

"she's also very expressive and informal, and diamonds shouldn't treat others gems like people."

"Well she doesn't know any better," blues giggles "you must admit she quiet adorable."

"There's no purpose for her, she can barely made her own.I suggest we get rid of her and start anew again."

Blue quickly cover her mouth at her claim "Shh yellow, not near Pink like that."

Yellow removes her hand "Oh please even white would consider that too, right white?"

white looks at how pink portrays herself to others, she was the complete oppose to what she stands for, she the oppose of white herself - emotionally, easily amused, improper - she's angry with this failure of a diamond, but at the same time. she sees a gems that needs her **_control_**. A diamond that needs to be **_reshaped_** into the image she wants. even if her size is beyond fixing,  ** _physiological_** she and the others can teach Pink the ways, ** _HER_** ways.

yellow and blue tried to get her attention. "White?"

White spokes "No...we don't need to get rid of her."

"What???"

"Blues rights, we need to **_teach_** her how to run a empire like we do. she may be deform but she'll be suitable for something."

yellow looks desiful, being with white the longest she know what she mean by that "Can we though, i might she might..."

white interrupts "As for future defected gems, **we'll we might have to get rid of them**. But for our new addition, **she'll be given a special treatment from me** , but we you have the time, you have to deal with her yourselves. **Can you do that?** "

Blue and Yellow respond terrified "Y-yes white we will."

"Anything for the new diamond."

White close her eyes and bow her head, forming a shadow over her eyes "That's good to hear. Now let's proper introduction our Starlight," She raise her voice."OOOOHHH PINK DIAMOND, DEARIE."

Pink looks over and run to the white women. the pearls follow suit. "Yes miss giant lady. are you another diamond."

White looked down "Yes i'm one of you, i can see your very excited of your new role."

pink nod "Yes i am," she cover her eyes form the radiant of white head "And wow your shiny and brighter that everything else here."

"That's just the powers of beings like up, your'e unlock you're in dear time."

Pink asked amused "I got powers too."

"Yes there just awakening." white pick pink up and brought her closer to her face "But you'll get thoughts things as you practice. this is your new home and everyone else is excited to see you. you're the newest, youngest and defective diamond of the cosmos. **PINK DIAMOND, Everyone give this little star a bow.** "

As demanded everyone bows to her will and pink become flattered with all the attention she's shower in. Life is looking bright for the little diamond she though. **Completely** **oblivious**   **to what her future made hold to come.**


	3. Their Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters is on Pink's point of view. and how she feel with everything that's happening on her way to homeworld: her interactive, white dismissing behavior, her purpose and first impression. yeah we better pray for this little diamond

_This world, this gems, my role. I’m the newest and youngest diamond on Homeworld History.  Emerge into this beautiful world. The first things i see is a group of gems like me._

_The frustrated one, yellow, just made two triangle vanished with her hand and electricity. Mainly because of how i look. I don't understand though is something wrong with me. I think i look great. There the mellow one named blue who explain my purpose in life that i'm one of them. There are also three tiny gems that look like them: both in appearance and personality. (Gee, they like smaller, polish copies of them) and then there this giant light bulb of a women, White. She's...odd. she says she please to meet me, but her eyes...they look uninterested and devoid of feelings. And starlight, does it sound offence to anyone._

_But i digest, were about to return to homeworld, an empire where other gem resided and we hitching a ride on our ships. I went ahead and i was able to find the ships first. I can't wait to see the others gems. When i did find the spaceships they're all look like parts and the reason is..._

Yellow explained “they're just design that way by our engineers”

“These ships are pilot by the body parts and the gem-placement that correlates with the ships. we used them to reach our destination. Other gems use normale ships, but they function the same way. but there made that way for a reason. ” Blue continues for Yellow

Pink step back and looks at the three ships: White's head Blue's left hand and Yellow's  right hand. Trying to connect them together.“they look like they make a giant women, but only half, where's the rest?”

“They do. We mainly used them to fight bigger threats, collect resources for battle or when were traveling to dangerous galaxies.”

Pink becomes excited “I WANT A BODYSHIP TOO!”

Yellow just look at her “You can get one when you're ready. For now, you need to learn our ways first.”

Pink questioned “Ways”

Blue spoke up “Yes, if you want to rule the empire like us, you need to learn the basics of gem society itself. Our system, culture and purpose. We always strive for perfection. And you must too.”

* * *

 

_So we went in our respected ships. White offer to let me ride in her. she  also wants to talk to me about my role. But like i said before, her behavior is very off from the others. It terrifies me the way she spoke about it and how she reacts._

As White Diamond goes to pilot the ship, Pink begins to look around the place and observe all the items, causing ariet. Before she starts the ship she spoke to Pink in a clam, monochrome tone. “Pink dear, the ships about to take off, i need you to sit and relax.”

Before Pink can get a word in edgewise white summon a seat underneath her, which buckles itself up. “ **Sit down please, and stay still.** ”

Pink feel trap in this thigh space of a chair. If she have lungs she could suffocate. She ties to speak with white about it. “White diamond, i-”

But white just turns her down. “A diamond shouldn't be running around in theirs or others ships. Especially when its moving. Its unlady-like and unbecoming of her, **you dont wanna look bad in front of the others with that behavior, do you?** ”

Pink shook her head ‘no’ “you're right, but this seat its-”

White interrupts again “cosy, good. It's nice to know my starlight is pampered. But you have much more to do back home. You have a big responsibility and reputation to uphold to Gemkind. Every gem is gonna respect you, look up to you. You gonna help grow this empire will you? **You will follow every strict rules i made, correct?** ”

Pink shudders in response “R-r-right, Miss White,”

“Good, good. I'm glad you understand

* * *

 

_Her eyes again, she doesn’t look or sound impress by me. Doesn't she trust i can't screw up, i’ll do a good job And why does she left me speck, doesn't gems listen to one another. I only want to get so space and look outside. I mean i can still see but i want to help._

_After worths i couldn't even hold a conversation. Tried talking to her pearl but she just reminds still and obedient. Once made a joke about getting ‘ahead’ of the other but… she just goes uncomfortable silence. Even pearl is confused with my joke_

_To be fair it wasn't far until we reach our destination and the planets and stars i saw where beautiful. When i first land on homeworld for the first time, i was greeted by many gems. They’re really loyal to us._

When all four diamonds leave their ships, they are welcomed by a crowd of cheering gems, forming the new diamond signal. Blue and yellow are surprise by how all the gems from higher to lower when already for pink arrival before they announce it. Until they realized white must have planned ahead of them(as usual).

The diamonds then warp to the throne rooms where they are seated as everyone enter for the celebration. Pink giggles and fidgets from the excited. But Blue strens her “No giggling now, act like us and smile and wave.”

Yellow lean over to white and whispers“White diamond, did you actually know she'll come out soon.”

“Yes i have.”

“But how did you…”

White interrupts “You should never underestimates my knowledge and abilities, Yellow. I've be making gems and colonizing planet look before you and Blue was make. That's why I asked my personal sapphire about it, of she never mention of this possible outcome thou. **I'm gonna have a little talk with her later**.”

Yellow fighted with that last statement “i see, all is forgiven and forgotten.”

White pearl then give the announcement “Fellow Gems, today is a new day and a new development for this Empire, as a new diamond have emerge into our lives, to help expand our species. So here the new great diamond authority: White Diamond , Yellow Diamond , Blue  Diamond _and_ Pink Diamond.”

Everyone then cheers and salute the four new diamond and everything like fine until.

Pink stand up and salute the gems back. “Hello everybody, it's nice to finally meet you all.” the the atmosphere become silence at the action the new diamond made. All the gems looks and the other diamonds expression(mostly white’s). Pink of course is confuse and feels embarmence by the express of everyone. Blue is depressed while yellow is anger. White of course is unfused by this knowing this will happened

blue diamond whisper at pink “Not like that, just smile and wave. A diamond doesn't interact their follows when greeted”

“Oh..” pink looks and everyone faces and becomes diseaful, slowly sitting back down “ohhh... okay then.”

* * *

 

_That was unexpected. I thought i would show my gratitude from everyone loyalty, but i just made myself look like a fool. Yeah, i can see the problem now.Long story short i got scolded by yellow and blue, it wasn't so bad since i was still new and i start my lesson tomorrow._

_White just spent me to my room later on, its was big for me but small for the others, but i got a nice view of the whole homeworld including white’s head ship. That way white can keep watch of me. And with a little sprucing up i can make it into a dreamroom. Things are gonna be very interesting and unpredictable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh again if you have any critics don't hesitant to repond

**Author's Note:**

> his is my first fic for steven universe community. it is base on headcanon and theory so its more or less an AU. So don't be brother with the countinuity errors. although if there any error in spelling or a plot hole please let me know. im open for constructed criticism as well.


End file.
